vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rimuru Tempest (Light Novel)
Summary Rimuru Tempest, formerly known as Mikami Satoru (三条 悟), is the main protagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. He is the founder and King of the monster country Tempest of the Great Jura Forest and is regarded as one of the strongest Demon Lords among the Mighty Eight Star Demon Lords as well as the only known Great Demon Lord currently. He is also a partner and best friend of True Dragon Veldora Tempest. He is also known as Sensei to his former students. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Rimuru Tempest, Chaos Creator Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male (formerly), Agender Age: 37 (previously), 3 (currently) Classification: Slime, Demon Slime, Ultimate Slime, True Dragon, Demon Lord, Great Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, dexterity and stamina, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsmanship, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Undead Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Healing, Necromancy, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8), Creation, Absorption, Teleportation, Flight, Explosion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Rejection, Can resurrect other beings, Can summon other creatures and fight for him, Spiritual Awareness, Aura, and a lot more. Attack Potency: At least Country level (Milim Nava's attack can destroy a country, and easy destroyed a mountain when fight Karion. Rimuru have same power as Milim, or even greater than Milim Nava. In battle with Velgrynd, his attack split ocean) Speed: Supersonic+, Rimuru move at 3 Mach while spar with Chloe Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: Country level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with swords; several kilometers with spells Standard Equipment: Anti-Demon Mask, Kimono, Wolf Outwear, Sword Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Using Great Sage, he can quickly read a book by copying it completely. Simultaneous utilization of Great Sage and Gluttony allow the high speed copy and review of the magic books that he holds in his hands. With that, he can postpone checking the content of the book for a later time. Unfortunately, it is not possible to be able to use magic just by copying the books. But, taking and copying it, he’s able to make the index of the magic books that he wants. After this, it’s necessary for him to study them one by one. Taking that into consideration, it can be said that Rimuru holds a great amount of knowledge regarding magic as well as being speculated to be able to use most of the magic in those books, if not all of them. After evolving into a Demon Slime, the ability to freely change between material and spiritual bodies was added. As the result of the evolution, his total magical energy greatly increased. Compared to the original amount, it was ten times as large. He can use skills that don’t rely on magical energy such as raising his abilities using fighting spirit technique with Herculean Strength in addition. Thanks to Hakurou’s guidance, his skills with the sword was improved. He was able to analyze the Summoning Magic he first saw during the adventurer exam and acquired the skill to use them. After fighting the Guardian of the Labyrinth, Rimuru has the ability to create golems. The abilities of the Golem can be added through the possession a spirit or a demon as Rimuru made them inhabit the Golem. The outward appearance of the golem is created according to his imagination. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 6 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons